Mark Roosevelt/target
October 7, 2010 Dear Friends of The Promise, With profound gratitude, the UPMC Scholars of The Pittsburgh Promise, along with our Board and staff, wish Mr. Mark Roosevelt and his family the very best as they prepare to commence a new season and conclude their tenure among us in Pittsburgh. In his five years as Superintendent of Pittsburgh Public Schools, Mr. Roosevelt undeniably accomplished remarkable feats, in partnership with the Board of Education, the Pittsburgh Federation of Teachers, the Mayor of the City of Pittsburgh, UPMC, and the philanthropic and corporate communities of our region and nation. Among his great and, we trust, enduring contributions is the gift of helping us in Pittsburgh see ourselves a little differently; see the possibilities that lie before us, the potential that exists among us, and the promise that lives within us. As a result, our community made a promise we call The Pittsburgh Promise. It is our promise to our children. Pittsburgh promises its children a first rate public education that plays second fiddle to no one. We promise them safe and nurturing communities that surround and undergird them with all the needed building blocks to grow up healthily, hopefully, and responsibly. And we promise that, if they dream big dreams and are committed to work hard to reach them, we will provide them with the needed financial support to pursue higher education and receive the training and tools needed to work toward their dreams. Remarkably, UPMC seeded The Pittsburgh Promise with a $100 million dollar commitment. Foundations, corporations, and individuals quickly added another $40 million to give The Promise the ability to turn dreams, which are infused with effort, into results. And, our community continues to come to the plate with sleeves rolled up and hearts opened in order to ensure that the promise Pittsburgh made is a promise Pittsburgh keeps. We will undoubtedly miss Mark Roosevelt and his strategic leadership, keen insight, tireless service, and organic humor. We will equally undoubtedly press on toward the promise of a great Pittsburgh, with superb public schools, within vibrant communities, among engaged neighbors and nurturing families, where our children fare well and grow up greatly into a future full of promise. Sincerely, Saleem GhubrilExecutive DirectorThe Pittsburgh Promise www.pittsburghpromise.org Letters to the editorTuesday, October 13, 2009It's premature to sign Roosevelt to an extensionI am writing about the Post-Gazette's praise of the Pittsburgh school board's attempts to extend the superintendent's contract ("Option Year: Roosevelt Is Worth Locking Up in a New Contract," Sept. 29 editorial).While Superintendent Mark Roosevelt deserves kudos for obtaining funding for the Pittsburgh Promise and positioning the district for a grant from the Gates Foundation, citing his appearance with Michelle Obama at the High School for Creative and Performing Arts as a reason to extend his contract is dubious .CAPA was an outstanding school years before Mr. Roosevelt's arrival. Additionally, while highlighting positive aspects of the reform process is commendable, refusing to acknowledge missteps (the Kaplan curriculum, Community Education Partners and the district's failure to meet most of its own PSSA goals are just a few) is unfair to our children.Although the district made adequate yearly progress, it was in only one of three grade bands and only because of a new state mandate that measures performance through growth models. Signing an extension is premature and ties the people's hands regarding the superintendent's accountability while doing nothing to prevent his departure for another position.We are not critics of Mark Roosevelt ("City School Board Scrambles to Hold Onto Roosevelt," Sept. 28). We are parents practicing due diligence by asking the hard questions.Kathy Fine, Highland ParkThe writer is a founder of Parents United for Responsible Educational Reform (http://www.purereform.com). Sourcehttp://www.post-gazette.com/pg/09286/1005006-110.stm#ixzz0TobYmTHF